


Sugar, Were Going Down

by trohley_trash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohley_trash/pseuds/trohley_trash
Summary: Prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar.Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.





	

It was a cool September evening. Patrick and Pete were sitting in their dorm. Patrick was working on an assignment and Pete was learning to play something on his bass when there was a knock at their door.

"You get it, moving isn't a thing i was to do right now." Pete said looking at Patrick.

"Fine, but next time you're getting it." Patrick groaned as he got up and opened the door. Standing there was Andy Hurley. _Shit_ Patrick thought _He had to come and knock on my door when I'm doing homework and look like shit._

"Hi, I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar?" Andy spoke lightly.

Patrick heard some rustling behind him of Pete getting up behind him.

"Uh sure let me check if we ha-" Patrick was cut off by Pete shoving him towards Andy and saying,

"He's as sweet as can be!” The lock on their door clicked and Patrick sighed.

"Pete let me back in!" Patrick banged on the door.

"Not until you talk to him!" Patrick groaned then turned back to Andy.

"So uh sorry about that" Patrick said while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Pete's a weird dude. Well, want to go get something to eat?"

"Didn't you need sugar?" Patrick said curiously.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you." Andy admitted then laughed nervously.

"Oh okay... Wanna go get pizza?"

"Sure, I know a good place with vegan pizza."

And then they lived happily ever after. (Thanks pete)


End file.
